Betrayal
by daydreamer1998
Summary: What do you do when forced to pick between protection and love? Who will be hurt in the process? The legend of Korra except with a plot twist to make things interesting. MAKORRA.
1. Chapter 1

KPOV

I walked through the streets of Republic City, amazed at all the lights and the smells. It sure beat being cooped up by the white lotus, that's for sure. When I had heard that my air bending master, Tenzin, was unable to come and teach me, I had maybe, kinda, sorta thrown a teenage temper tantrum and then run away to Republic City. I mean becoming a fully realized avatar couldn't wait in my opinion, and besides, the adventure would be good for me. Of course I hadn't stopped to think about the fact I don't know where Tenzin lived. The easiest way was to ask someone.

Hoping off Naga, I approached a cute-looking guy standing outside of a water tribe noodles restaurant. "Excuse me," I said tapping him on the shoulder. When he turned I saw that he had deep green eyes and an upturned nose. "Uh…hi?" I said, momentarily losing my train of thought.

"Hey there! Can I help you?" he said with a friendly smile. I snapped out of it giving myself a shake.

"Sorry to bother you, I was just wondering if you knew where councilman Tenzin lives."

"Sure, he lives on Air Temple Island with his family." Seeing my lost expression he added "I can take you there if you would like." I sighed in relief.

"Would you? Oh, that would be wonderful." Realizing he still didn't know who I was I introduced myself, "My name's Korra."

"Bolin," he replied. "Just let me get my brother Mako and then we can show you the way."

"Sure," I said, ecstatic that I was close to starting my air bending training. Bolin turned and walked into the noodle shop that I now saw was called Narook's Seaweed Noodlery. A few seconds later Bolin was back with a surly looking man in tow.

"Bo why didn't you just give her directions?" I heard the man inquire.

"She's new in town, be nice bro," Bolin replied. Turning to me he made the introductions. "Mako, this is Korra. Korra, Mako." He looked me up and down before rolling his eyes.

"I swear Bolin, if your weakness for pretty girls interrupts our lunch one more time-" But I cut him off.

"Watch it, city boy," I sneered, not taking kindly to being thought of as a damsel in distress. Conjuring a flame in my hand I glared at him threateningly. He looked at me with contempt.

"You're a _fire bender_?" Bolin interrupted incredulously. I turned to stare at him extinguishing my flame. He looked embarrassed. "Sorry, it's just with the whole water tribe get up I thought… you…" he trailed off.

"It's okay," I said smiling. "I'm a water bender." Mako raised an eye brow. "And an earth bender."

Bolin's face crumpled in confusion. Mako sighed and put his head in his hands. "You're the avatar, and I'm an idiot."

* * *

KPOV

I was a jumble of nerves as the ferry docked on Air Temple Island. What if, after all this he said no and sent me home? Well I already knew the answer to that question. I'd go home and face the music.

Saying goodbye to Bolin and Mako I started the long climb up to the air temple.

* * *

TPOV

Korra was pushing it to say the least. When she had showed up I nearly had a heart attack. She had blatantly disobeyed everyone. Including me! I yelled and stomped back and forth for quite some time, but the poor girl looked exhausted from her journey and the kids were so excited to see her. I couldn't turn her away.

* * *

KPOV

"Tenzin, you're the best!" I squealed as I picked him up along with Jinora, Ikki and Meelo. He looked at me as sternly and I set them down.

"Korra this does not, in any way excuse your disobedience. You will write to your parents and the white lotus to make sure they know where you are." I shrunk down a little, already hearing the reprimands I was sure to receive. He sighed and beckoned me inside.

"Come, Jinora will take Naga to the stables. Let's get some food in you."

* * *

MPOV

I approached Amon with a slight bounce in my step knowing that by bearing good news I was to be rewarded. "Amon," I said bowing my head in respect.

"What news do you bring me?" My master asked. Cold and calculating, as usual.

"The Avatar is in Republic City," Raising my eyes to his.

"Is she now?" he said unable to hide his glee. Pleased with his reaction, I continued.

"I spoke with her, and I believe I could get close enough to her to get information for you." His eyes flickered with intrigue.

"So you think you could get her to trust you?" I nodded eagerly. "Very well, but as well as spying on the avatar you must lead us to her

when the time is right." I nodded my consent. "If you give me the avatar I will make you and your brother richer than you could ever dream." I smiled at this. The avatar will be mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: so this chapter is a little rough around the edges but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting too long. Thanks again to AlecTheUnicorn for revisions, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 **

KPOV

Tenzin is a firm believer in the saying the early bird gets the worm. I, however, am a firm believer that mornings are evil, but guess who's not in charge? That's right, this avatar. On top of being made to wake at that spirit forsaken hour I also had to meditate, which I have no patience for. Then came the gates. Not regular gates, spinning ones. I was forced to make my way through the gates without hitting the any of them using my spiritual connection or whatever. Long story short…I failed miserably. By the end of the week I was sore, tired and in desperate need a break.

Tenzin disapproved of me leaving the island, but with such a bad start to our training together he eased up on me. Now, wandering the streets of Republic City, I realized that I didn't know what to do. I was stuck here with an old monk and his three children as my only friends. I wandered some more until I came across a park. Sighing, I sat underneath a large maple tree and waited for something to happen.

MPOV

I paced, restless, thinking about the task Amon had given me. The end goal was for Amon to have the avatar, but how to get there? I would have to befriend her, but how? She was holed up on Air Temple Island last I checked. I couldn't just show up and say, 'Hey I'm the guy who was a complete jerk to you on your first day here! Want to be friends?' I growled in frustration. Bolin and I needed the money Amon provided, and if I failed…no, I wouldn't fail. I wouldn't let Amon down; I'd protect Bolin, whatever the cost.

I decided that some clean air would help me think. I made my way to the door, grabbing my coat and scarf. The clouds were grey and angry looking. Hopefully I'd have enough time for a quick walk to the park.

KPOV

The only thing that happened was the sky grew darker. Sighing, I got up to leave when _'BOOM!'_ A clap of thunder shook the ground. I yelped, immediately going into survival mode. Curled up in a ball, I thought about how much I hated thunder. I had always been afraid of thunder. I couldn't stand the noise or the wildness of it. It made me feel small and weak.

Another clap of thunder—this time accompanied by a burst of lightning—forked across the sky. I screamed. Rain started to fall, pelting me with its icy drops. I couldn't stand it. I tried to rise but another _'BOOM!'_ shook the ground and I immediately went back to my ball. I would just have to wait it out.

MPOV

I was almost to the park when the first thunder clap sounded. I sighed and almost turned around when I saw a figure up ahead. They were curled in a ball on the ground. I watched from a distance waiting to see if they were okay. At first everything seemed fine but as the thunder sounded again I heard a piercing shriek. Rain fell and the figure started to rise but fell back down as thunder once again shook the ground. They needed help; that much was obvious.

While working for Amon I had steeled myself against feelings like empathy, or guilt. I had to, seeing as what I did. But the figure on the ground broke through those walls I had built to cage in those emotions.

I raced over to the figure laying my hand on (what I could now see as a woman) her back. She raised her head, tan skin pale and blue eyes full of fear. "Mako?" she whispered, a confused look on her face. "What are you doing here?" I rolled my eyes at this. It was a public park after all.

"I should be asking you that," I retorted. "Why are you out in the rain curled in a ball?" She blushed slightly but when the sky made itself known she buried her head in her arms again. I looked down at her. I should feel disgust. She was the prey and I was the hunter. I shouldn't feel protective, but I did. Reaching down, I pried her hands away from her face and pulled her up. "Come on," I said. "You can wait out the rest of the storm at my place."

KPOV

Luckily Mako's Little apartment was close, but we were still drenched by the time we got there. The apartment itself was barely 200 square feet and sparsely furnished. Two mattresses lay on the floor in the corner and a little kitchen area was off to the side. "It's not much." Mako stated plainly, taking off his coat and hanging it on a hook by the door. "But it suits Bolin and I just fine." I didn't know what to say so I just stood there. "Are you hungry?" he asked staring at me with a funny look on his face.

"No, thanks though." I looked down, trying to avoid his gaze. The silence stretched between us.

"Are you all right?" he asked suddenly, making me jump. I smiled tightly before wrapping my arms around my wet body.

"I'm fine."

"It didn't seem that way in the park." I looked away. "You can tell me," he offered, walking over to me. when I looked down, he placed his hand under my chin and forced me to look at him. "Korra, I think saving your butt twice qualifies us as friends," he said with a smirk. I pulled my chin away and sighed in defeat.

"It's just that," I paused, embarrassed. "I'm afraid of thunder."

"So?"

"So I'm the avatar! I shouldn't be so afraid of something like that. I should be fearless and unstoppable and..." I trailed off. "Not Weak." Mako put his arm around my shoulders and I glanced up, startled. His eyes burned down into mine.

"you're not weak Korra. Just because you have fears doesn't mean that your not strong. In fact, sometimes your fears make you stronger."

I smiled grateful at his attempts to cheer me up. "Yeah, like that makes sense," I teased. He unwound his arm and bumped me playfully on the shoulder.

"Hey, at least I sound smart," he mocked. I crossed my arms and mock glared at him.

"And I don't?" It went on like this until we were both laughing like crazy. Throwing playful insults and jabs back and forth. The storm let up soon though and I had to leave. He walked me to the door and we said our goodbyes. He was just about to close the door when I suddenly had an idea. "Hey, do you...maybe want to have lunch sometime?"

**AN: Kinda boring but it gets better, I promise. :) reviews are greatly appreciated and PM me if you have any questions. Warning: I do not know when the next chapter will be up, hopefully by next week though.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

KPOV

I cannot believe I just did that. I barely know the guy! "Uh-I mean as like friends, not like a date, date…" I finished lamely. My cheeks were burning. Could this get anymore awkward? When I looked up Mako was smiling.

"I'd love to," he said. "Narook's is always good. How about there?"

I smiled back, relieved. "Perfect, you free around 12:00, Thursday?"

"Sounds great." He walked me to the door and we said our goodbyes. When he closed the door behind me I breathed a sigh of relief. That had been really uncomfortable but hopefully I'd get a new friend out of it.

I danced my way back to Air Temple Island, the thunder storm fiasco far from thought. I have a date with Mako! I sang to myself. 'Well, just as friends,' the little voice in the back of my head reminded me. Well yeah, just as friends, but still! The whole ferry ride I was elated and so high energy I felt like I would float away.

"Korra!" A worried voice punctured through my happy bubble. Tenzin was rushing to me. "Korra, are you alright?" I smiled at his fatherly antics.

"I'm fine Tenzin, no need to worry. I got caught in the storm and waited it out at a friends' place." He eyed me distrustfully. I laughed. "Honestly, there's nothing to worry about." He shook his head but dropped the subject.

"If you're honestly fine then go help Pema and Jinora make dinner, I've got to go make sure Ikki and Meelo aren't doing anything dangerous." I saluted and headed off towards the kitchen. I heard him sigh then head off to find his two youngest children.

MPOV

I needed to call Amon, to update him. I checked to see that the avatar was gone. I couldn't have her over hearing me and becoming suspicious, not when I had come so far. It made my job less complicated when I found her in the park. The fact that she wanted to see me again, and for lunch no less, made my job a cake walk. I picked up the battered old phone to call Amon.

The Lieutenant answered. "What?" he snapped into the phone. Pleasantries apparently were a myth in this place.

"It's Mako, let me speak to Amon."

"Mako," the Lieutenant said with disdain dripping from his words. "What news do you bring?" I scoffed.

"The news is for Amon, Lieutenant not you."

"Amon is at a rally," he said. I could hear the sneer in his voice. "And as his second in command you will tell me." I sighed in annoyance.

"Tell Amon that progress has been made with the avatar."

"Such as…" he prompted.

"That is all that is relevant. I will inform Amon later of further progress," I said curtly.

"Hardly worthy to tell Amon," the Lieutenant scoffed. "In fact, maybe I won't. I wouldn't want to trouble him with this nonsense." I was livid, but tried to keep calm.

"If you don't Amon will blame you, you could easily be replaced," I taunted, goading him on.

"You don't know anything you little street rat!" he snarled into the phone. "Amon has told me that should you fail I will be the one to bring him the avatar, I might beat you to it. Amon doesn't care, as long as he has her." He hung up, leaving me to pace worriedly. Obviously Amon doubted that I could handle my job, if he had already assigned back up. I couldn't let the Lieutenant beat me. Bolin and I needed that money. I suddenly thought of Korra, alone, afraid, hurt… My hands clenched in anger. No, pull yourself together Mako! She is yours and Bolin's meal ticket. No time for empathy.

**AN: Hi guys so this ones a little shorter, sorry about that. But I felt bad making you wait and the idea popped into my head so there you are. Hope you enjoyed. AlecTheUnicorn did not edit this so please excuse any grammatical errors you see. R&R Reviews are loved. PM me if you have ideas for the story or questions :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

KPOV

Thursday couldn't come quick enough. With me in a distracted state, training was a nightmare. Whenever I tried to focus, Mako crept his way into my thoughts, always making me ridiculously happy and of course causing me to lose whatever focus I might have gained. Tenzin wasn't happy. He kept reminding me that my job was to protect the world, not have a social life. I knew he was right but I was just so excited; it had been a long time since I had friends that were around my age.

TPOV

Korra was losing focus. Over a boy! She needed to buckle down and work, because honestly, she was making no great achievement in air bending. I wasn't getting anywhere with her. I needed to crack down on her and she needed discipline. I found her in her room, meditating—or trying to. She kept squirming and sighing heavily. I cleared my throat. "Korra?" She opened her sky blue eyes and smiled.

"Oh, hey Tenzin." Okay, this will be hard. Be firm and in control. I cleared my throat again. She laughed. "Come on Tenzin, spit it out." I took a deep breath preparing myself for the verbal abuse I would no doubt be experiencing shortly.

"Korra, I believe you are spending too much time focused on your social life and not on training," Korra's face fell. I pushed onwards. "It is my belief as you air bending master that you should not leave Air Temple Island until you have moved forward in your air bending training." Korra's eyes widened at this.

"No!" she yelled. "Tenzin, you can't. I need some time to myself; you of all people should realize this." Her tone was pleading, but her hands were at her sides in fists. My resolve wavered for a moment. She would fight me until the very end on this. I could see that much.

"Be that as it may, you have been slacking in practice. Distracted, over some boy!" I shook my head at this. "Your duty comes first, Korra. I'm sorry, but you will not leave the island until significant progress has been made."

"Tenzin- " she began. But I held up my hand.

"Not another word," I warned.

"But- "

"I said no more on the subject. My decision is final." I hurried out of the room before she could say anything else.

KPOV

I felt like screaming. Tenzin couldn't do this! The first chance I get to have friends and he blows it for me. What was I going to do? What was I going to tell Mako? I growled in frustration. I couldn't let this opportunity slip through my fingers, but I needed Tenzin to tech me air bending, and if he wouldn't…well then I would return home; where I really have no one.

I got up and paced. I couldn't master air bending in a couple of days. That would be impossible, but Tenzin never said I had to master air bending. He said I had to 'move forward.' I suddenly remembered the gates! Those gates that I had been unable to make my way through. If I made my way through those, would it be enough? I needed to find Tenzin.

Play it safe, I warned myself as I rushed from my room. Don't lose your head.

TPOV

Korra came rushing into the dining room. "Oh spirits," I groaned to myself. But her face wasn't angry, it was calculating and controlled. If anything it was more terrifying than when she was angry. She spotted me.

"Tenzin," she called. I heaved a quick sigh.

"Yes Korra?" she took a deep breath. "If I make my way through the spinning gates you showed me on my first few days here can I leave the island?" she said in a rushed, hopeful voice. I shook my head in confusion. Was she bargaining with me? "On top of that I will meditate at least three times a day," she continued. "This to me sounds like significant progress in my training, and it doesn't hurt that I will meditate more. It'll make your job easier." I found my voice.

"Korra, that does not excuse your distraction in lessons, " but she cut me off.

"The distracted state will fade after I get used to having friends. I'm new at this Tenzin, but if you let me do this, I promise you, you won't regret it." She looked at me hopefully. I bent my head in thought for a second or two before coming to my decision.

"You drive a hard bargain Korra, but I accept. However, all promises must be kept. You have to make your way through the spinning gates, do all of your meditation, and improve your focus. If you fail to do any of these you will not leave this island until you have mastered air bending completely." Her eyes brightened and she hugged me around the middle.

"Thank you Tenzin!" she exclaimed. I smiled at the top of her head.

"Go to bed. We will resume your training with the gates in the morning." She gave me one last parting smile before bounding out of the room. Oh spirits, I hope this doesn't come back to bite me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

KPOV

I hardly got any sleep that night. One day, I had one day to prove myself to Tenzin. If I couldn't then I was stuck on the island. I was too nervous to sleep. I paced around my room all night until the sun had turned the clouds a vibrant pink. Exhaustion finally overcame me then, lying on my bed I closed my eyes and drifted. A few seconds later I sat bolt upright in my bed. A strange sensation had slithered down my spine and now lay like a coiled snake in my stomach. I rubbed my head with my hands and got up and turned to make my bed. There was just one problem. My body was still in my bed.

I did what any normal person would do, I screamed. With a sudden jolt I was slammed back into my body and I tumbled to the floor in shock, still screaming. Tenzin ran in "Korra? Korra is everything okay?" he said still rubbing sleep from his eyes. Still shaken I did my best to explain what had happened to Tenzin.

"I couldn't sleep so I got up and left my body behind" I said, somewhat coherently. He looked shocked.

"You did what?" he asked.

"I don't know, I turned around and I was on the bed. I was looking at myself Tenzin. Does that make sense?" I glanced up at him to see that he was grinning.

"Korra, I believe that you have just had your first spiritual experience: he said, still grinning.

"My what?" I asked in confusion. "Your spirit was able to leave your body for a few seconds. Korra this is wonderful!"

"Why exactly?" I asked, still confused.

"Because it is a massive step forward in your avatar training. I honestly didn't expect you to achieve this until much later."

"So…does this mean I get to leave the island?" Tenzin coughed rubbing the back of his neck. "I do not believe that was anywhere in our agreement Korra." I glared at him crossing my arms but let it go. "Come on, let's get some food in you, we have a long day of training ahead of us" he said, leading me out the door.

TPOV

The fact that Korra had been able to tap into her spiritual energy was wonderful, but I still had my reservations about allowing her off the island. I didn't think it was the best thing for her but at the same time I didn't want to isolate her like the white lotus had done. Korra needed friends, but the world needed a fully trained avatar. After breakfast, Korra headed straight for the gates. I sighed realizing the amount of improvement it would take for her to get through these. This training exercise required patients, of which Korra had little. Just as I expected she took the gates head on…and lost. By dinner she was battered, bruised and disappointed.

I sighed "Korra, air bending is not used through force. It is a gentle yet strong power that is graceful. Almost like dancing." She rolled her eyes. So I tried again. "Envision a leaf in the wind," I said. "Move like that leaf and you'll be one step closer. She looked at me thoughtfully before closing her eyes and concentrating. "Let's try the gates one more time before going in for dinner," I suggested. She nodded her consent still focusing. I sent a gust of air through the gates. She approached them slowly before stepping lightly into them.

Her demeanour changed. Instead of rushing through, she twirled and stepped gracefully through them, her eyes closed. She didn't hit a single one. When she stepped out the other side her eyes opened in shock. "Tenzin," she said with the biggest grin on her face. "I did it!" I smiled softly.

"I always knew you could."

KPOV

I had done it! I had proven myself, beyond what Tenzin had expected of me. And on top of all that I got to keep my freedom. As I got ready for bed that night I rejoiced before settling down in front of my window and staring out at the glowing city, wondering what Mako and I would do tomorrow, wondering if we would be friends, wondering if we could be more.

MPOV

My 'date' with the avatar was tomorrow. I was eager to please Amon, but at the same time I couldn't help being excited for another reason. I stared out at Air Temple Island, to Korra, wondering if she was staring back.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry this took so long my computer was being stupid and wouldn't let me update for what ever reason :p Anyway Tell me what you think. PM me with ideas, all that jazz. The next chapter will have more Mako in it and most definitely Makorra. The rating will change due to later chapters but that's all I'm gonna to say so I don't spoil anything for you. **

**PS: I'm thinking about starting a new story so check that out when it comes. Reviews are loved :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

MPOV

It was time. I needed to get valuable information on the avatar for Amon, nothing more, I sternly reminded myself. It is strictly business. Still I took longer getting ready for the lunch date than normal, I also showed up early to get a good table, and since I was good friends with Narook he gave me three small candles to 'set the mood.'

Korra came not too long after that and things went smoothly from there. Her bubbly personality and obvious trusting nature made my job easy. But she was also hilarious and easy to talk to. I caught myself several times opening up to her about my past before catching myself. When lunch was over I extinguished all the candles at once using my fire bending, before suggesting we walk to the park.

"Smooth, mister hat trick," she giggled as she took my extended arm.

I grinned at her. "What's with you and your nick names?" She smirked but didn't answer. I had to keep her talking. "How is your bending training coming along?" I asked as we stepped out of the restaurant. She grimaced.

"Fine I guess. Well, I've made progress." I smiled at her lack of enthusiasm.

"Progress is good isn't it?"

"Yeah, well, I guess but all the other elements came naturally to me I've never had this trouble in any of the other elements." We arrived at the park and I led Korra over to a huge oak tree that I used to love sitting under before…well before everything.

"Why is that a problem?" I asked sitting her down.

"It's just that avatar Aang was a fully realized avatar by the age of thirteen how can I compare to him when I've done nothing and not even completed my training by seventeen." She looked down dejectedly than up at me expectantly. I thought for a moment.

"That's because he isn't you. You may be his reincarnation but that doesn't mean you have to be the same in every aspect. You will do great things, I can feel it." She looked down blushing and I realized, I had meant those words. I shook myself, snap out of it Mako.

KPOV

I had so much fun talking and laughing with Mako. After lunch we went to the park. We sat and he listened to me, and what I had to say. He listened, actually listened and generally seemed interested in what I had to say. He was so curious about my duties as the avatar and how I trained, it was cute. I confessed my insecurities to him and he didn't laugh. He offered his comfort in return. I had never met anyone like him before.

Time flew by and soon the sky was growing darker. I looked up in disappointment. "This was so much fun Mako," I said as I got up brushing off my pants.

"Yeah," he said, getting up as well. "We'll definitely have to do it again some time." He walked me to the ferry. On instinct I rushed forward and hugged him.

"Thanks for the great day," I said, blushing as I pulled away. He smiled down at me, but there was something off in his eyes, it was gone before I could figure out what though.

"It was great. I think we are going to be good friends Korra." He waved goodbye to me as I stepped on the ferry. I watched him turn and walk back toward the city.

MPOV

This could not be happening. I couldn't start forming feelings for the avatar. She was Amon's and I was just the delivery boy. A spasm of anger coursed through me at that thought. Amon would hurt Korra, how could I let him? _Think of Bolin _a small voice in the back of my mind reminded me. That was also true. By protecting Korra I could endanger Bolin. By protecting Bolin I would most definitely endanger Korra.

I fisted my hands in my hair. There was no way I could have both, Bolin was my brother. I wouldn't let him down by getting us thrown back on the streets. But Korra was the prettiest, smartest, toughest girl I had ever seen. Family over possible future. How could you decide?

APOV

I didn't trust Mako. He had a bleeding heart that got in the way of assignments given to him. I doubted that this job would be carried out to my satisfaction, and I was right. I had known that he had spent the day with the avatar. He should have called me by now with news.

When no phone call came I took matters into my own hands and called him. I was furious that he hadn't called me. I seethed into the phone as it rang. When, finally, that idiot brother picked up the phone I was about ready to snap some ones neck. "Give the phone to Mako." I said as calmly as I could. No pleasantries were exchanged. He knew it was me, and he knew that his brother was I trouble.

"Hello Amon." Mako's wary voice came over the other end.

"Do you doubt your loyalties to me?" I hissed. I heard his breath hitch. A pause before:

"Of course not." I sneered at his response.

"Must I remind you what will happen to not only you, but your pathetic little brother as well should you fail me?"

His voice sounded dead. "No, I won't fail you. The avatar will be yours as promised."


	7. DON'T GET EXCITED THIS IS JUST A NOTE!

**A/N: Hi guys sorry it's taking me so long to update, I've been battling some writers block. As an I'm sorry I'm giving you a preview of the upcoming chapter that will be up the day after tomorrow at the latest. Enjoy!**

"I think I like her Bo and I don't want to see her hurt." My eyes widened at this. He had delivered many people to Amon, but he had never had this hard of a time with it, and now I know why.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked quietly.

"I won't let you get hurt," he began staring at his hands. He looked up at me, eyes burning. "But I can't let her get hurt either."

"But how will you manage that?" I said skeptically.

He sighed, "I don't know yet."

**So...yeah expect the new chapter shortly and thank you thank you thank you for all the lovely reviews. Wild-at-Heart14 you absolutely rock thanks for your constant encouragement. Jokermask18 I love getting your comments. And finally to AlecTheUnicorn, You know what you do, enough said.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

KPOV

I thought about Mako the whole ride back to Air Temple Island. He looked weird when he said we'd be friends. Did I say something? Was it the hug? Maybe I just freaked him out. I hung my head letting the cool air brush over me. "Nice going Korra," I whispered to myself

BPOV

_"The avatar will be yours as promised," _I heard Mako mutter in the other room. I knew what he did of course. It was kind of hard to hide. At first Mako didn't want me mixed up in all this, but Amon had promised an eventual fortune and we needed the money.

I could see the strain on his face after he hung up. He sat on the couch and put his head in his hands. "Bro I know it's hard-"

"No you don't!" he snapped. "You don't get it at all Bolin!" He sighed and hung his head. "I think I like her Bo and I don't want to see her hurt." My eyes widened at this. He had delivered many people to Amon, but he had never had this hard of a time with it, and now I know why.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked quietly.

"I won't let you get hurt," he began staring at his hands. He looked up at me, eyes burning. "But I can't let her get hurt either."

"But how will you manage that?" I said skeptically.

He sighed, "I don't know yet."

MPOV

Bolin was looking at me with a worried expression. "Maybe you should tell her…" he ventured.

"Be serious Bolin," I mutter getting up and starting to pace.

"I am being serious," he cried, throwing his hands in the air. I ignore him and continue pacing. A wall of earth suddenly forms in front of me, making me skid to a halt. "Stop pacing, it's making me nervous."

"What do I do Bo?" I asked, turning to my little brother with pleading eyes. He looked shocked. I had never asked his advice before. He looked at the ground for a second.

"Don't work for Amon anymore," he said, looking back up at me. "Look at what it's doing to you Mako!" I let out a humorless laugh.

"Others will come for her if I fail."

"And you can protect her," he said confidently. I hesitated. "I got a job at Kwong's cuisine. You don't have to do this anymore." I looked at him in shock. "Let me help out for once, I'm not a little kid anymore."

I sighed and shook my head. "I don't know…I'll look for another job, but it won't be easy to get away from Amon."

"Just tell him you, like resign or something," Bolin said, putting his hand on his chin in confusion. I shook my head again.

"It's not that easy. I know too much. They won't just let me walk away." I sat again, feeling dejected. Bolin sat beside me and put his arm around me like he used to when we were kids.

"Let's take things slow," he offered. "There's an opening at Narook's. Maybe he'll give you a job. Then we can figure out how to protect ourselves against Amon."

"And Korra," I added.

Bolin smirked, "I want to get to know Korra if she's getting you this fired up, Mr. Cool under fire."

"What is with everyone and the nick names?" I groan. He ignored me.

"So let's go visit her tomorrow," Bolin said excitedly.

I rolled my eyes. "I just saw her today."

"All the better!" he said jumping up and heading towards our bedroom. "Out of sight, out of mind!

KPOV

"Okay Korra let's try the gates one more time." Tenzin sent a gust of air through the gates making them spin. I took a deep breath and aligned myself before lightly stepping into the swirling maze. Spiritually anticipating each gate, made my way through. When I stepped out applause rung out from behind me. I turned in surprise to see-

"Bolin?" I asked, confused.

"Hey Korra!" Bolin said, rushing forward and giving me a hug. I stiffened and then relaxed, laughing as he twirled me around. Over his shoulder I saw Mako looking stoic, as always. Finally, after a death stare from Tenzin, he set me down.

"You're…friendly." I said, lightly poking Bolin's shoulder.

"I'm always this friendly around a pretty girl," he smirked. I ducked my head, blushing and stole a glance at Mako. He was glowering at Bolin. I guess Bolin saw him too because he backed off.

"We just came to see how you were doing Korra," Mako said, smiling at me. My cheeks, already red from Bolin's comment, reddened even more. Why does this boy have such an effect on me?

MPOV

Korra was impossibly graceful during her training. She looked so focused I had almost told Bolin to turn around and not bother her. But of course he gets her attention, through the most attention grabbing ways known to man: clapping. She turned in surprise, which quickly turned to shock as Bolin lifted her off the ground in a giant bear hug.

The old trainer was glaring at Bolin, but he set her down soon enough. She was still giggling. I zoned out staring at her. Her eyes got me every time. So playful and full of life and the bluest blue I had ever seen. Bolin's voice snapped me out of my trance. "I'm always this nice around a pretty girl." I glared at him. Usually Bo's flirting didn't bother me but this time…this time it made my blood boil. Besides, she wasn't just pretty. She was beautiful.

"We just came to see how you were doing Korra," I said smiling despite myself. She blushed and looked away. I mentally face palmed. _That freaked her out. You so freaked her out. You Idiot!_ I silently chastised myself.

"Why don't you introduce us?" The old master suggested from behind Korra.

"Oh-of course. Mako and Bolin this is my teacher Tenzin, Tenzin my friends Mako and Bolin."

"Pleasure," I said with a forced smile.

"Why don't you two join us for lunch, my wife Pema should be done by now."

"Oh we couldn't-" I began.

"We'd love to!" Bolin interrupted. I swear he thinks with his stomach. I rolled my eyes but followed Tenzin inside the air temple.

BPOV

The lunch started off really awkward. Mako was almost like a block of ice and the conversation was forced. Then Korra stepped in and started making jokes about Mako. He acted huffy, but warmed up, and he can be really charming when he wants to. The afternoon ended up being fun. Korra was way cooler than I thought she'd be. I could see why Mako liked her.

As the afternoon became evening Mako, being the polite one, made us say goodbye and Korra saw us off at the dock. I gave her a hug goodbye and pretended to walk on the ship. As soon as their focus was off me I peeked around the corner to spy.

"Today was fun, thanks for visiting," Korra said, smiling up at Mako. He smiled back and then looked away, rubbing the back of his neck in that awkward way he does.

"We'll come visit you again soon," he said.

"I'd like that." Then much to my surprise he enveloped her in a hug. She stood frozen for a second before relaxing into his embrace. She was blushing like crazy when they broke apart. He gave one last wave before getting onto the ship. Unfortunately he noticed me.

"Bolin!" he cried angrily. I decided not to play innocent.

"Bro, you are in love. I've never seen you act like this." He rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Yeah, I think I am, and that's why there's no way in hell Amon's going to hurt her." I didn't say anything, just looked at him. "I'm going to Amon tonight," he continued. "I'm going to tell him the deals off."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Okay, I have neglected the Mako Amon story so this chapter is going to be mostly them. Thank you Jokermask18 for pointing this out to me, I love it when you guys help me with my writing. **

MPOV

I slumped against the railing. I was done helping Amon, but how could I do it without hurting the people I love. I groaned and ran my hands through my hair. How did I get into this mess? Of course I knew how. It had all started the night my parents were killed.

*Flash back*

The dark street was deserted except for the fire bender, who stood over the bodies of my parents, hands still blazing.

"Mom-" I choked. "Dad?" The murderer turned at the sound of my voice.

"Missed one," he growled, started forward. I stumbled back. Turning to run I tripped and hit the pavement hard. He hauled me up by the collar. "Where you going?" he sneered. I squirmed and kicked him where it counted. He released me, swearing loudly. I tried to run only to be held back yet again and thrown to the ground.

"You're going to regret that kid," he growled. His hand ignited and pulled back ready to give the final blow, when he was suddenly sent flying. A masked man came hurtling out of the darkness. Saying nothing he commenced attacking the man. Disarming him, before forcing him to his knees. The man seemed to not be able to move. I watched curiously as the man placed his thumb on the fire benders forehead. The masked man stayed silent as the man screamed and writhed under his touch and then went limp.

The man slowly turned to me and I stood there frozen with shock and fear. I was sure that I would be his next victim. He didn't approach me but he spoke. "I have taken away his bending; he won't be able to harm you anymore." Taken away his bending? But that's impossible! A million questions ran through my head but only one made it to the surface.

"Who a-are you?" I asked, voice trembling.

"I am Amon," he said before turning and disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

A few years later I was thirteen and working for the triple threat triads to make money. Life wasn't going well and Bolin and I needed more money to survive. One day I stumbled upon a secret meeting of non-benders. There had been whispers about them on the street but I hadn't heard enough to be wary. Amon was there.

When he was alone I approached him. "Do you remember me?" I asked, hoping to sound brave. "You saved me from a fire bender."

His cold eyes gleamed under the mask. "I do," he said simply, making to turn away.

"Wait!" I cried. "Can you truly take peoples bending away for good?" I asked. He nodded, but stayed silent. "I want to help you."

*End of flashback*

* * *

He had agreed to accept my services and pay for them. Bolin and I would live comfortably now. I told him that I was a bender but he told me that I should stay that way. I was to be his spy. As word spread of his revolution, non-benders would not be trusted. I felt important and needed for once in my life.

Gradually though, the tasks I was ordered with got harder. Instead of sneaking around and listening I had to hurt people severely. Often I had to torture people to get what Amon wanted. At age sixteen I killed for the first time. His body was bloody and mangled after I was done, all because he had information about the council. Information Amon needed. To this day I still don't know his name.

I slumped there, lost in my thoughts for the long while, before finally disembarking the ship and heading home with Bolin. I thought I saw something move in the shadows but when I turned to look there was nothing there.

* * *

APOV

It had been several hours since I heard from Mako, and I knew something was up. I had my lieutenant trail him for the day, to test where his loyalties lay, and what should he find? Nothing short of a traitor.

Mako always had difficulty with his assignments and all it took for his will power to crumble was a pretty girl; pathetic. He would be killed of course, he knew too much.

Unless…he could be of use, even without him knowing. From what I had heard she was quite taken with Mako. He could still be bait. I chuckled. That would be the perfect punishment. He may not be willing to help me, but he will. The avatar will be mine soon, and when she is…Mako will die. Oh yes, he will die.

**AN: TA DA! sorry its been a while since I updated this but school is driving me insane. If I could I would update like 3 times a day, but I can't :(. Anywho, last parts just a bit of Amon's insane ramblings to himself and to give you a peek into the future of the story. Hope this clears up confusion about Mako and Amon's relationship with each other...review...PM me with questions (or just review questions)...Don't kill me like Alec the Unicorn said, that would be mean...And I think that's all I have to say :)**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

MPOV

I didn't get much sleep that night. I kept tossing and turning, worrying about what Amon would do to Korra and Bolin when he finds out. I was even worried about Tenzin and his family. They might be targeted because of their association with Korra.

I soon realized sleep would be impossible. I got up and slipped out of the house, careful not to wake Bolin.

The cool night air washed over me as I walked aimlessly, trying to clear my head. I soon found myself in the park. I smiled as I thought of Korra's fear of thunder.

My smile dropped as a shiver went up my back. I wasn't alone.

APOV

I followed Mako to the park flanked my lieutenant and six chi blockers.

I watched the boy slowly turn to face me. He looked tense and worried, as he should. No one betrays me and gets away with it. He had worked for me long enough to know this.

"Mako," my lieutenant smirked. Mako glared at him but said nothing.

I broke the silence, "I thought you were many things Mako, but a traitor is not one of them."

His face was impassive. "I won't serve you anymore Amon, I can't hurt Korra."

"But you'd be willing to risk your brother's life." He stiffened at my words.

"Leave him out of this."

I chuckled at his attempt at heroism. "You knew the risks, and… here we are."

His hands clenched in anger. "If I come with you," he paused and took a deep breath. "If I come with you will you swear to never hurt Korra and Bolin?"

I threw back my head and laughed at his pitiful bargaining skills. I had the upper hand, and he knew it. "Your brother will not be harmed."

"And Korra?" he ventured hopefully.

"Oh Mako," I said smiling behind the mask. "Of course the Avatar will be hurt. His face reflected his shock. "What? You expect me to lie? The avatar will be tortured, her bending stripped of her and then she will be killed, most likely at my own hand." He began backing away slowly.

"Then there's no way I'm helping you, not if it hurts her." He turned and ran towards the docks. My lieutenant made to go after him but I stopped him.

"No, let him believe he got away. He'll lead us to her."

KPOV

It had been a long day. Ever since the last out of body experience, Tenzin had been making me meditate like mad trying to open up the spiritual ability to its full extent. Night had begun to fall when Tenzin finally called it a night.

We had started to go back to the temple when an eager Mako and a very out of breath Bolin came into sight. "Korra!" Mako called. Tenzin Grunted in surprise before continuing back to the air temple.

"I'll give you some privacy," he called over his shoulder. "Come in when you're done."

MPOV

Oh thank spirits she was still okay! I had to wait a while to make sure Amon didn't follow me. The whole time I had been pacing, wondering if Amon might have gotten her.

I looked down suddenly remembering why I was here. "Bo, could I talk to Korra alone for a second?" Bolin smiled and winked at me, clapping me on the back for good luck.

"What is it Mako?" Korra asked her blue eyes wide. "Is everything okay? I took a deep breath and steeled my nerves. _Okay this is it,_ I thought. _I'm going to tell her how I feel._

"Korra I just wanted to say-" _ugh why was this so hard? Why didn't I prepare a speech or something? I'm so stupid! _"That is…" I trailed off again. _Gah! Come on Mako just spit it out. I. love. You._ She was staring at me, confusion etched on her face. "Korra, you're an amazing, beautiful girl and it's driving me crazy that you don't see."

"See what Mako?" Her face crumpled in confusion.

"That I love you!"

**A/N: Yay, it didn't take me two years to update :)**** I have chapter ten already written up. Should I be nice and post two tonight? I'm not sure. Well tell me what you think, and definitely tell me what you want out of the story. Just leave me a review! **


	11. Chapter 10

MPOV

"I love you," I whispered again, looking into her eyes which widened with shock. "How could you not see it Korra? I've loved you since I first saw you." I couldn't stand looking into her eyes as I said the last part. Lowering my head I stared at the ground. When she didn't respond I sighed and made to turn away, silently chastising myself. She stopped me though. Throwing her hands around my waist she hugged me. When she let go she looked into my astonished eyes with the biggest grin I had ever seen on her face.

"I love you too, city boy." My heart jumped and I scooped her up in my arms and kissed her full on the mouth. When we came up for air she was laughing giddily. "Finally," she teased, poking me in the chest. "It took you long enough." I didn't know what to say so I just laughed with the pure joy knowing that the woman I loved, loved me back.

Recovering my voice I set her down. "Let's go take a walk. The others won't miss us for a while."

"With pleasure," she said with a smile. As we walked towards the trees on Air Temple Island I couldn't stop looking at her. She glanced at me, a teasing smirk on her face. "What?" she asked. I smiled before turning away. I had to tell her.

We soon reached the tree line and after walking aimlessly through the trees hand in hand I stopped her. She turned to me with a questioning look. "Before this goes anywhere I have to tell you something," I looked at the ground. "Agni this is hard but-"

"I hate to interrupt," a cold voice sneered out of the darkness. Oh spirits no! He's here, Korra's not safe. I quickly shielded Korra as Amon stepped through the trees.

KPOV

My blood ran cold as Amon stepped into view. His mask hid his expression but his eyes were full of glee. He was soon followed by his lieutenant and at least half a dozen chi blockers. "Amon," Mako spat, trying to shield me from view. Amon stepped forward, eyes gleaming.

"Don't worry Mako I'm not here for the avatar," he sneered. "I'm here for a traitor." Traitor? What was he talking about? Noticing my look of confusion Amon laughed gleefully. "So you _didn't_ tell her?" Mako was glaring hatefully at Amon but didn't say anything.

"Tell me what?" I asked laying a hand on Mako's arm. He wouldn't look at me. "Tell me what Mako?" I repeated, louder.

"Oh this is even better than I had anticipated," Amon said with a chuckle. "Well, little avatar it seems that your boyfriend has been less than truthful." I shook my head still confused. "Mako here has been working for me for the past five years." I shook my head.

"That's Impossible, Mako wouldn't do something like that, you liar" I snarled. Amon shook his head.

"Go on Mako, tell her," Amon taunted. When he didn't respond he continued. "Tell her about your special assignment that you _begged _for."

Mako's gaze remained fixed on the ground, but he spoke. "Just take me and let her go." He growled. I looked at him with confusion. I stared at him. Had he lost his mind?

"No Mako!" I exclaimed loudly.

"It's true Korra!" He yelled. "I lied and tricked you all so that I could give you to this evil piece of shit in exchange for money." His eyes glistened and he turned away, leaving me feeling as if I had just been sucker punched in the gut.

"What?" I rasped. "So everything…all of it was a lie?" He turned towards me sadly.

"It began as that but I fell in love with you Korra. I told Amon I wouldn't do that to you and that's why they're here for me, because I'm a traitor."

"Isn't that sweet?" Amon sneered. "But I've had enough." He motioned his chi blockers toward Mako.

MPOV

I closed my eyes readying myself for the Electricity that would soon course its way through my body, but it didn't come. Instead I felt Korra's warm hand in mine then she yanked me back knocking me off my feet my head hit a rock and I lay there stunned. I focused just in time to hear Korra say "…Me instead." What was she talking about? I heard Amon laugh and then chi blockers attacked Korra, tying her hands behind her back.

I struggled to my knees in time to see Korra electrocuted by the lieutenant and screaming in pain before falling unconscious. "Korra!" I screamed trying to get to my feet. Two chi blockers came and restrained me. I watched desperately as Korra was dragged away by chi blockers and out of sight. I struggled, calling out for her but it was useless. Amon walked toward me eyes gleaming in the dim light. "Let her go!" I snarled at Amon. "It's me you want."

He chuckled at this. "Mako, Mako, Mako," he said in a condescending tone. "Don't you see? We never wanted you." I looked at him, confused. He sighed at my stupidity. "We knew the avatar would never let us take her precious boyfriend, she would give in without a fight. It would be quick and easy." He leaned in closer, "you played your part well Mako."

My eyes widened, "no." Amon smiled. No, I couldn't have played a part in this. I swore to protect her when I had left Amon.

"She really does love you, you know." He leaned in closer. His eyes were level with mine. "Keep that in mind when you bury her body." Fear griped my stomach.

"Don't you touch her-" I screamed, struggling like mad to escape, but his booted foot came around, knocking me square on the temple. The last thing I saw was his eyes, full of victory, before I fell to the ground. I managed one last weak "Korra…" before blackness was all I saw.

**A/N: ****HI so I figured I already had this written up and I might as well post it. I'm leaving for a vacation on Friday so I won't be updating. And Thank you for all the lovely reviews! you guys rock. On a side note, AlecTheUnicorn is my little sister so don't take her comments too seriously, they aren't meant to be mean. You know what to do! REVIEW. (AND GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS FOR THE STORY I DON"T WANT TO HAVE WRITTERS BLOCK.)**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

MPOV

I woke up in the air temple, pain throbbing through my head. What was I doing here? Where was Bolin and…Korra! Everything came rushing back. Amon, Korra, the chi blockers. He had her. No. No! She can't be gone. I jumped up, racing to the door. Why would Korra sacrifice herself for me? I had betrayed her. I had almost given her to the enemy.

It didn't matter. All that mattered was finding her and making sure she's safe. I tore through the halls. I needed to get home, find Bolin, and then save Korra. Just as I was about to get outside Tenzin stepped in my way, attempting to blocking the exit.

I pulled up short. "Move," I growled.

The monk remained calm. "Not until you tell me what is going on, and what your involvement with Amon is."

I felt like I was going to explode. Korra was out there, kidnapped by Republic city's most dangerous man. She could be hurt. I needed to find her, now, and Tenzin wasn't going to stop me.

"I'll explain when Korra is safe," I spat. Pushing past him I broke into a full out sprint to the ferry. _Hang on Korra,_ I thought. _I love you, I'm coming. Don't give up._

KPOV

Pain. That's all that registered as I opened my eyes. I blinked, trying to get my bearings. I'm in a stone room, no windows, just a wooden door. My hands were tied above my head, the rope attached to a metal ring on the ceiling. My feet were free, but my bending was blocked. There was no furniture in the room, nothing except a drain.

The door swung open, revealing the lieutenant. He smirked as he looked me up and down. "You're quite the sight avatar." I just glared at him. "Although I can see why Mako was so infatuated with you," he continued. I looked away, a deep ache in my chest. He may have betrayed me but he had tried to protect me. I was doing this for him. I wouldn't let them hurt Mako or Bolin.

The lieutenant laughed. "Aw, does that make you sad?" He stepped closer. Tears pricked my eyes, but I couldn't let him see that I was hurting. He would use it against me. Suddenly he was right in front of me. He grabbed my face, forcing me to look at him. My eyes darted around the room, refusing to meet his gaze. "Mako is a great actor, don't you think?" My eyes finally snapped to his.

"You look even more confused," he chuckled.

I finally spoke, "Mako tried to protect me." The lieutenant shook his head, smiling.

He finally let go of my face, but I didn't turn away. "Don't you see Korra? Mako was always on our side. He pretended to be your friend so he could get you by yourself. He even came up with the plan to kidnap you."

"He…planned this? All of it?" I felt like I had been punched in the gut.

"Of course, Mako never loved you."

"But Amon called him a traitor."

"All part of the act." He said his amused grin still in place. "He's probably collecting his reward as we speak."

Rage swirled through me. I had just been a job, an assignment. Our friendship, his feelings for me...all of it was faked. As the rage burned through me I found a new strength. The world _needed _its avatar, and couldn't go down without a fight. I started struggling. Pulling at the ropes that bound my hands and thrashing around. I kicked out and caught the lieutenant in the stomach, making him stumble back. He hissed in pain and started forward taking out his kali sticks.

I managed to land a few more kicks but his kali sticks dug into my sides. As the electricity coursed through my body he punched me repeatedly across the face. When he was done I hung limp from the ropes. "Had enough avatar?" he sneered.

I looked up feigning strength. "You don't know what I can take."

"Let's find out."

LPOV (Lieutenant)

The avatar finally fell unconscious after an hour. Her face was a mask of bruises and blood and she was burned where I had stuck my kali sticks. Her face showed her pain even in sleep, perfect position for a photo. I opened her cell and told the guard outside to fetch the photographer. I laughed to myself as I imagined Mako's reaction to the picture he would be receiving. It would kill him, and it serves him right, the no good traitorous son of a-. A knock on the door distracted me from my thoughts.

I opened her cell to admit a mousy looking man holding a large camera. "Take it and give it to Amon," I snapped. Amon would take over from there. Oh yes, Mako was going to love this.

**A/N: Before a mass of angry maila08/speedy08 fans attack me with pitch forks I want to say that I got my ideas for this chapter from speedy08. She is an amazing author and I encourage you to read her stories if you haven't already. There, I gave credit where credit was due, don't kill me please. Okay on to the story. Sorry for the long wait I was having some writers block. I really need your help. Where do you want the story to go? Is there something you want to see happen? This is for you guys so…help me! Sadly, I cannot read your minds and I need you to tell me the dull boring way. :p Also to encourage reviews I'm going to start giving a shout out (possibly multiple). They will usually be in the beginning but the first one will be here. And the shout out goes to….*Drum roll*…Wild-at-Heart14! I always look forward to receiving your reviews. They are extra special to me. Thank you for the constant encouragement. P.S., Update fighting back! I'm dying to know what happens. Alright, that aside, you guys know what to do. REVIEW :D or pm me with questions. **


	13. AN: Please read

**Hey guys,**

**First of all I want to say I'm sorry, I Just wanted to let you know that I'm discontinuing this story. Not forever, but no updates. I just haven't been inspired for this and I went back through my writing, and honestly I believe I can do better. I will be starting a new story. My "editor" still needs to approve it so look out for that. Again, I'm sorry, thanks for all the great feed back. I might come back to this so... hopefully see you soon!**


End file.
